


Dates

by Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dates are healthy to the continuing romance of a conjux," Rung claims. That can only mean one thing - scheduled date nights, and the chaos that ensues up to and after their meeting at Swerve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did you all miss my writing? Hopefully I'll be getting into it more soon. Things have been a little hectic and anxiety inducing but I'm trying to bounce back and not let it get to me!
> 
> ...anyway here's chapter one of a ship of my new fave ship! This chapter is very Drift/Megatron heavy. The next one is Megatron/Rung, and the third one is Drift/Rung. I dunno, it just worked out that way!
> 
> This, of course, takes place after the time-traveling adventures but is mostly spoiler free.

Megatron awoke like he often did after millions of years of tiresome war, all at once and ready to get up. Except, unlike he often did, as of late he couldn't just sit up and go about his day. The two reasons why he couldn't just get up were on either side of him, their arms over his chest, their fingers laced together over his spark. They were so comfortable, so at peace, their fields radiating calm that made Megatron want to laze in berth all day instead of go to the bridge to work.

The desire to be lazy was odd, new, and slightly concerning.

It was a sort of miracle, or perhaps pity for the broken conjunx, that Rung had kept the room that he and Drift had resided in before. Even if Drift had been visibly sanitized from it when he'd left (probably on someone else's insistence) Rung had only placed Drift's things in a bin under the berth, hidden away. Megatron had nothing to his name, so he hadn't brought anything, but it meant that the berth was big enough for all three of them, and comfortable. Megatron had never paid much thought to pillows and thermal blankets. Such luxuries were unheard of, even when he'd been at his best, his richest, his most fierce. But Drift, Drift couldn't have enough of them. He'd nearly hoarded them it seemed, and Megatron didn't know how Drift managed to keep so many.

But there they were, laying on firm padding and under a heavy blanket. Well, Drift was under the blanket. Megatron stayed warm by himself, and Rung was content to curl up against Megatron and leech off his heat during the recharge cycles.

Megatron onlined his optics, slowly letting his systems cycle on. This slow boot ups were relaxing, and frankly he was finding that he ran better through the day when he didn't push himself online all at once.

Eventually the faint whirrings of his systems caused one of his bed mates to stir. It wasn't surprising. Drift always was a light rester, and as such his systems cycled on faster than Megatron's.

Megatron lifted his head slightly and kept his face even as Drift's engine rumbled against his before the mech turned his head up to look at Megatron. "Good morning," Megatron said. Drift smiled at him, then buried his face against Megatron's side.

"Mm." Drift's smile was the same, after all these years. Cleaner now, and his frame was different, but that morning smile, that honest expression, it was the same as when he'd still been Deadlock. Drift shifted, curling a leg around Megatron's, his thigh brushing against the inside of his knee. "It's a morning."

They were both content to lay there, for a bit, but slowly Drift's leg bent and crept closer to Megatron's panels. Drift shifted, almost straddling Megatron's thigh, and leaned over him. He pressed a small peck against the underside of Megatron's jaw. Megatron let his engine rev slightly. Drift's lips pecked their way to Megatron's lips, and they shared a slow, lazy kiss.

"Mm. I retract my precious statement," Drift mumbled. He rocked his hips back, against Megatron's thigh. Drift propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the co-captain. "This is a _very_ good morning." Drift sighed happily. "Your aura is so clear today, too."

Megatron scoffed slightly, and ran his hand up and down Drift's back. "My aura."

"Mmhmm. Though it des seem to be lacking in something." Drift grinned at Megatron, and that was a look that Megatron always recognized. Drift tilted his head, and shifted his position, looking more predatory than he had a moment ago.

"We'll wake up Rung." Megatron raised a brow.

"Rung's been awake longer than I have." Drift sat up, laughing, as he kept on straddling Megatron's thigh. "He's just grumpy because I haven't gotten his morning grade yet."

Rung sighed, onlining his optics and looking up. He looked miserable, really, as he often did before his first fueling. He squinted at them, then buried his face against Megatron's side and gave another long, heavy sigh.

Drift laughed and got up, brushing a kiss onto Rung's temple as he crawled over the other bot. Rung only grunted in response, stealing Drift's blanket and pulling it over himself. While Drift busied himself with the desktop contraption that was the key to making Rung a decent bot in the morning.

Megatron gently rubbed Rung's back, but Rung just sighed deeply and burrowed deeper against the blanket. Warm, cozy, it smelled like Drift, and he was curled up against Megatron... As far as Rung was concerned, the rest of the world could frag off until he got his morning grade. He had work to do, some files to work on and plans to make before his first patient of the day, which meant he couldn't spend a few lazy hours in bed with his Conjunx. It made for an awful day, really.

Drift picked up the large, heavy mug when it was done warming, and he brought it over to the berth, patting Rung's frame over the blanket. "Wakey wakey," he said, smiling, already cheery. Rung sat up, blanket curled around his shoulders, blearily looking at the mug in Drift's hand. Drift handed it over and Rung began to drink without hesitation. "Don't choke," Drift warned, but Rung ignored him, gulping it down.

With a laugh, Drift stepped back, beginning his morning stretches and meditations. Each movement helped him to loosen his joints, until he was on the floor, legs crossed, hands on his thighs, counting his vents. He'd tried to convince his two companions to try it, multiple times, but they'd been reluctant. Megatron claimed he wasn't built for flexibility, he was built for strength. Rung was impossible to deal with before his energon, and after it was off to work.

Oh well. It was still nice for Drift, and he did appreciate the way they both watched him sometime as he arched his back or presented himself. Sometimes he exaggerated some movements, just to tease. Nine times out of ten, it resulted in him being pulled back to the berth by one of them. Or both of them. Unfortunately this morning Rung really was in a hurry.

Rung slipped out of the berth, leaving the thermal covering in a pile, and kissed the top of Drift's helm. "Thank you Drift. I'll see you both at Swerve's later tonight?"

"It's our date so of course," Drift said, and Megatron made a small affirming noise. Drift turned his face upward, puckering his lips hopefully, and revved his engine when Rung gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Something to look forward to." Rung smiled and waved as he left, datapad and energon mug in hand.

"We, however, are not due for duty for a few hours." Megatron's voice made Drift turn his head back towards the berth. Megatron was sitting up slightly, hand offering out to Drift. Drift grinned and stood up, making a show of stretching his back. He popped hip out to one side and arched his back, arms over his head. He gave another small, playful rev of his engine and sighed, relacing. Megatron answered it with his own rev, and when Drift sauntered over to the berth and placed his hand in Megatron's, Megatron pulled Drift onto him. Megatron rolled over Drift, and Drift tilted his head up towards Megatron.

"Kiss?" Drift asked, and Megatron obliged. It was slow, and deep, a bit too excited at first but slipping into something more comfortable after their denta bumped together. Drift laughed into it as he rested his hands on Megatron's arms, slowly traveling up his shoulders and coming together over his Autobot brand.

To be honest Drift didn't want to look at it. He was glad that Megatron had seen the light, the error of his ways, but he himself had not earned his brand back yet. There was a small bit of distress and jealousy in his field, but he sighed and focused on the happiness, the pleasure, the warmth. He would not let his negative feelings control him. He would wear it again, someday.

"Come back to me," Megatron whispered, and Drift realized that the kiss had ended, that Megatron had pulled back slightly and watching him.

"Sorry. I wandered." Drift chuckled and tilted his head at Megatron as the larger mech rested his weight to one side. Megatron raised his other hand and rested it on Drift's finnial, comforting. Drift sighed, turning his head into it.

Megatron opened his mouth to ask, then wisely shut it. No sense in asking Drift just what he'd been thinking of. Still, that didn't mean that he couldn't distract Drift with something else.

"So, what was it that my aura was missing?" Megatron asked, running a digit along the edge of Drift's finnial. Drift shuddered, arching his back enough so that their chests pressed together. The speedster bent a leg, rubbing his thigh between Megatron's thighs, against the heating panel.

"Oh, something important." Drift ran his hands over Megatron's chest as the silver mech loomed over him. He still knew how to present himself to his once called leader, and Megatron let his engine rev loudly to show the affect Drift still had on him. "It's missing a bit of early morning pleasure."

"Oh I see." Megatron lowered his lips, kissing the side of Drift's helm. He bit down on a finial next, and Drift gasped, digging his fingers into a seam. "And however shall fix that?"

Drift laughed softly, then bit his lip. He traced the swirls on Megatron's chest. "I have a few ideas," he admited. He hooked his fingers around another seam to get leverage and pulled Megatron down for a kiss, fierce and heated.

Megatron vented into the kiss, moaning softly when Drift's leg grinded against his panels again. Did Drift know how enticing he was? That there was simply something about him, so incredible that Megatron felt like he was defiling some sacred with each touch? Drift likely did, and he used it to his advantage, and that made it all the more exciting. Drift was allowing this, permitting Megatron, and Megatron never took more than what was offered.

Drift let his head fall back to the berth as the kiss broke, and he looked far too satisfied with himself. "Let me spike you? Or do you want to just rub?"

"It's been too long since you spiked me," Megatron said. He pressed his face into Drift's neck, comfortable, inhaling. He smelled different than he did in the past, but just as good, just as strong. Drift's hands began to slip down, running over Megatron's chest, his belly, and finally to his panels. It was warm to the touch, and Megatron sighed against the touch.

"It was just the other night," Drift teased.

"Just as I said. Too long." Megatron let his panels click open, and relaxed as Drift rubbed the lips of his valve. "And I haven't spiked you since...Well." He turned his head, and kissed Drift's finnial. "That's been too long too."

Drift hesitated, and pressed his thumb against Megatron's node. It had the desired effect. Megatron sighed, his mind clearing of anything else but pleasure. "Yes, I think." Megatron valve was slick now, easy for Drift to slip another finger in. "I think you spiking me would be a good way to start the day."

Drift laughed quietly. "Though, this is nice too," he whispered, sighing. He paused on one moment, then slipped his fingers in to the knuckle. "I bet I could get more than one overload out of you."

"You always could," Megatron said, his voice a bit breathless, a bit sharp. A small whine grew in the back of his vocalizer as his engine rumbled.

Drift smiled, curling his fingers, rubbing, and he opened a quick comm to Rung. :: _Sure you're too busy to join us this morning, Rung?::_

:: _Unfortunately, sweetspark. Give Megatron a good one from me?_ ::

:: _I planned on it. I'm sure he'll repay the favor tonight._ ::

The comm link cut off and Drift pressed back on Megatron's chest. "Roll over," Drift whispered, and Megatron shifted with a grunt, shifting onto his side, then his back, getting comfortable. Drift went with him, following, kneeling between Megatron's legs when he spread them. He enjoyed the sight of his fingers disappearing into Megatron's valve, but the sight of his spike would be even better. Drift bit his lip, adding in a third finger.

"You're so ready, and we barely started!" Drift smiled as he pulled back. "Do you want it now, or do you want an overload first?"

Megatron sighed and bent his legs slightly. He lifted his hips up, grabbing one of their pillows and placing it under his hips. He shifted before he was satisfied with the angle, and he gave Drift a questioning expression. "What do you think?"

Drift laughed and shifted forward, spike pressurizing, a drop of pre fluid already on the tip. He held it in one hand, running it through the slick between Megatron's legs. "Show me your spike too."

Megatron relaxed enough for his spike panel to slip open, and his spike, heavy and ready, came out. As Drift pressed his spike into Megatron's valve, he stroked the spike before him, then held it against his belly and curled his hand around it. Megatron's optics and biolights flared briefly. "...good," Megatron muttered, letting his head fall back. "That's good."

Drift smiled to himself and began to move his hips, counting each different noise he could make Megatron create before he overloaded. It was 18 noises by Drift's guess, before Megatron's valve tightened down on him and he arched slightly, spike throbbing, and Drift followed shortly after.

Drift collapsed against Megatron's chest, both of their fans working overtime, both filthy, but most importantly both satisfied.

"Drift," Megatron whispered, raising a hand and petting Drift's finnial. When Drift lited his head, Megatron tilted his own. "How does my aura look now?"

Drift blinked, then laughed and sat up. "Much better. Your frame, though... Now that's the one that needs work." He took Megatron's hand from his finnial and slipped off the bed, tugging Megatron. "Come on. Let's wash up."

They washed off most of the evidence of their morning tryst with some solvent and a rag in their room, and grabbed a small pail of cleaning supplies before braving the hallway to go to the washracks. The ship hadn't been created for a third in command to have his own shower, or for a third-in-command to have a real rank even, and Megatron's small room hadn't had anything besides a single berth. It was more of a cell, really.

They stepped into the washracks together, and while it was mostly empty the bots that were there gave them both a wide berth. The mech who started the war and the mech who, to their knowledge, was responsible for Overlord's being on the ship? It was understandable and Drift, while hurt, couldn't blame the others for their avoidance.

Megatron lead them to a corner shower, large, and turned the solvent on, standing under it and opening his armor as much as he could while remaining decent. Regular day-to-day dirt and grime was washed away. Megatron was used to fast showers, and he stepped out of the spray after a few minutes, sitting on a stool to watch Drift, taking the pail of supplies from the other mech.

Drift, while also used to fast showers, greatly enjoyed his shower, standing under the spray for a considerable length of time before turning it off. He sat down next to Megatron with a sigh, letting the water drip off him as he picked out a large sponge and small brush from the pail.

"Let's make you nice for date night," Drift said, taking one of Megatron's hands. It let him get at Megatron's elbow, and he tapped it. "Open up a bit?" When Megatron relaxed his plating, Drift set to gently brushing older muck out of the seams, out of the joints, dipping the brush between wires and connectors. It wasn't necessary for day to day maintenance but since tonight was date night it made him feel, and look, better.

Unfortunately, that was how Rodimus found them.

"Heyyyy loversparks!" Rodimus called behind them, grinning. Megatron's face went sour and he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"Good morning Rodimus," Drift said, cheerfully. He didn't stop his brushing, moving to another part of Megatron's joint. "Not on the bridge?"

"Magnus can handle things for a few minutes," Rodimus said with a dismissive motion.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the energon all over you," Megatron stated flatly, lowering his hand and looking at Rodimus. Drift moved up to his arm joint, and Megatron lifted his arm for him.

"No. Yes. Yes it does." Rodimus looked down at himself. There was energon all over his plating, from torso to knee. "I can't help it, Magnus surprised me and I spilled. So he kicked me out of the command deck until I'm clean and the chair is clean. I asked him if he wanted to clean me up himself buuuuuut-"

"He didn't," Megatron said, plainly, and Drift stifled a laugh.

"He didn't," Rodimus echoed. "But hey! Imagine my surprise, seeing you two here!" He held up his hands, making a heart shape around them, like a frame. "Picture perfect! Though, what, no Rung?"

"He had work. Much like you. Shouldn't you be washing up?" Megatron asked, but was startled out of exchanging more words with Rodimus when Drift finished his arm and straddled his lap. "Drift."

"Neck now. Tilt your head back," Drift said, voice commanding, and it was difficult to resist. Megatron tilted his head back, though, and was rewarded with the soft brush cleaning away.

Megatron rested his hands on Drift's hips, and smirked when he saw Rodimus frown out of the corner of his eye. A bit of jealousy? Well. Rodimus had made his choice. Megatron wasn't going to rub it in, but he also wasn't going to hold back to make Rodimus feel better about himself. The captain had made his Drift-less berth, and Megatron had Drift in his which he was happy to lay in.

Drift made quick work of Megatron's neck and moved to sit on his other side, starting in on those joints while Rodimus gave up his teasing and hopped under the spray of a shower to wash up. "If we have time after our shift, we should give you a little wax," Drift said thoughtfully. "Rung likes it when you're a little shiny."

"And I suppose you don't need a wax," Megatron said, resting his hand on Drift's thigh as Drift worked on his shoulder.

"I'm flashy enough as it is." Drift laughed. "But if you're offering...Maybe. We'll see." He finished Megatron's shoulder and stood up, giving him a kiss on the helm, and if he noticed Rodimus' pouting look he didn't say anything. "There, another rinse before we go and you'll be set."

"Good, then it's my turn." Megatron took the brush from Drift and pulled Drift onto one of his legs, cupping a hand under his ankle and lifting, to get at the delicate seams and gears of his legs. Primus, he was still finding dirt and grime from Drift's time off the ship. He began to gently brush, holding Drift still when he giggled and wiggled. "Hold still."

Drift laughed and rested his head against Megatron's chest. "I'm trying, but it tickles!" Drift turned his head against the armor, giggling. "Feels good, though. Ah! I think you got something out that was catching!"

"Small rock," Megatron commented, flicking it off the brush. A few more swipes and he lowered that leg to get the other. Drift closed his optics, relaxing, and Megatron couldn't bring himself to vocalize his words. So instead, he commed the other mech.

:: _What are you thinking about?_ ::

Drift looked up at Megatron with one optic and laughed softly, hiding his face against Megatron's armor again. : _:It's silly. But do you know what today is?::_

_::Besides date night, I assume.::_

_::Yes, besides date night. It's an anniversary.::_

Megatron paused, midbrush, thinking back. _::Of?::_

_::When Deadlock left your side.::_ Drift's field was heavy, but not necessarily sad. It was a flurry of emotions, so Megatron just let it pass over him, not trying to identify which ones.

: _:Ah.:_ : Megatron lowered Drift's leg and took one of his hands, kissing the back of it before brushing against his wrist. : _:...Should we cancel date night? Rung will understand.::_

_::No, I don't want to.::_ Drift leaned back finally, looking up at Megatron. When Megatron finished with that, Drift offered the other _. ::I think it's important. We can't hide or escape our past, Megatron. It is a part of us, as it always will be.::_ Drift stood, standing in front of Megatron, and rested his free hand on Megatron's face. _::This is who we are now.::_

_::We never did get the chance to do things properly.::_ Megatron watched Drift. Drift smiled.

_::We have been given a second chance. Thank Primus for smiling down on us!::_ Drift sighed happily. _::We have this chance to do things better!::_

_::A second chance.::_ Megatron looked up at Drift, and for a moment he mind remembered the other Lost Light, Drift sparkless on the floor, frame grey, cold- _::I enjoy this second chance.::_ Megatron stopped brushing and pulled Drift into a tight hold, firmly against him.

Drift smiled, wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, and forgot about the rest of the universe for a few minutes.


	2. Date Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just Rung and Megatron chatting and some Rodimus and Drift backstory??? The next chapter (or two) will be nice, don't you worry!!!!
> 
> Also for clarification, Rung and Drift are conjunx, and technically Megatron is just their amica, but it's sort of easier for the three of them to say 'my conjunx' instead of 'my conjunx and my amica'.

"Co-Captain Megatron, reporting for duty, taking over command of the Lost Light," Megatron stated, and the computer pinged recognition, waiting for the second part.

Rodimus slouched in the captain's chair, broody, side-eyeing Megatron. It was several minutes before Magnus cleared his vocalizer and Rodimus sighed dramatically, finally standing. "FINE. _PRIMARY_ co-captain Rodimus, relieved of duty." He spun on his heel. "I'm out!" He announced, whistling as he left the bridge.

Megatron shook his head and sat in the captain's chair, adjusting it slightly. When Ultra Magnus appeared at his side, he held out a hand. Magnus placed a data pad in it. "Reports?"

"The ones Rodimus conviently forgot about," Ultra Magnus said, with a nod. "It's quiet now, so I believe your time would be best spent on them."

Megatron held back a sigh, but he did agree, and he began to scroll through the first report. "Thank you, Ultra Magnus."

"Captain." Ultra Magnus just gave him a nod and went back to his own work at a station, typing away and reviewing something. It was generally quiet on the bridge, a few people coming and going, dropping things off or picking them up. No disasters. No abnormalities. Nothing to send the state of the things downward. Relaxing, really.

'If only all days could be like this.' Megatron thought to himself, signing off on a report and reviewing a requisition request for the engines. He held off on signing that one. It would need some more review, and it was something that Rodimus would need to read as well.

The hours passed by rather quickly, between a few conversations with mechs that came by, and more reports, and it wasn't until Ultra Magnus spoke up that Megatron really paid attention to the time.

"Captain, you have a guest for your fueling break." Magnus was standing by the captain's chair. "He's waiting in your office."

"Very well." Megatron stood. "You have the bridge, Ultra Magnus." He turned and left, going to the captain's office (thoroughly graffitied by Rodimus), and smiled when he saw something worth seeing. "Rung."

Rung motioned at the cube on the desk, smiling in return. "Drink up Megatron. I already had mine, but I had a cancelation, so I thought I'd spend some time with you. It's only fair. Drift and you had some fun this morning."

Megatron sat at the desk and picked up the cube. "We did. Mm. Planning on jumping me here?"

"Oh hardly!" Rung laughed. "I jut wanted to spend time with one of my conjunx between appointments." He smiled. "Drift would have come too, but he was busy with security. I'm glad they gave him some kind of position, even if it's not much."

"Rodimus wanted to give him back his rank, but the rest of the ship...disagreed, from what it sounds. I wasn't present for that particular decision." Megatron took a drink from the cube. "Perhaps in time."

"Perhaps." Rung smiled. "But on a lighter subject, I heard a rumor we might be stopping into a port soon? Do you think it might be possible for the three of us to get a slot on shore together?"

"Possibly. I'll see what I can do." Megatron took another sip and rested the glass against his lips. "...Rung, can I ask your opinion?"

"Always, amica. What is it?" Rung smiled, and reached out when Megatron hesitated. "Megatron?"

"Rodimus and Drift-"

"Ah." Rung sighed. "He isn't giving you trouble?"

"No, I wouldn't say trouble. But there was something, wasn't there." Megatron thinned his lips. "I'm not concerned for myself, but Drift is-"

"Megatron." Rung tilted his head. "I can appreciate that you care for Drift, that you are rather protective of him. It's rather endearing, actually. However...I think you may underestimate his stength." Rung smiled, gentle and calm. "Drift has faced much adversity in his life, from his very construction. I may not know all the details but I know enough. He has enough strength for ten mechs his size."

"Rodius is important to him," Megatron said, tilting his head. "As a friendly amica, if not romantic, but Rodimus is...well, frankly, he's-"

"Pining." Rung laughed as Megatron nodded. "Are you're worried? That Rodimus might pull Drift away?" His smile softened. His voice matched it, soothing. "Drift loves us. He loves Rodimus, but it's in a different way." He offlined his optics, thinking before speaking again. "Could he have loved Rodimus like that? Maybe. And perhaps he did. Drift is a being of compassion, love, determination. It's one of the reasons I love him."

"One of mine, as well," Megatron said softly, as it it were a secret. "Even back then. For a Decepticon."

"So you can understand why Rodimus is thinking of the 'what could have beens'. Which isn't healthy. A bit of reflection, sure, but this..." Rung sighed. "Besides, his feelings for Magnus aren't precisely a secret either."

"Magnus. Really." Megatron raised a brow. "Sure, he flirts, but he flirts with many."

"You haven't quite been around long enough to understand the nuances of Rodimus' speech, I think. Give it time, a few more months and you'll see that his feelings for Magnus are different. I'm not sure if Magnus returns them, however. He is difficult to read." Rung shrugged. "His training, I suppose."

"Hm..." Megatron looked off, thoughtfully, then looked back at Rung. "So there was never a romantic amicaship between Rodimus and Drift."

Rung sighed. "No, not to my knowledge but...again, I believe there could have been. Instead, Drift and I became amicas and not he and Rodimus." Rung covered his mouth with a servo, looking troubled. "And then when he took the fall for Rodimus, with Overlord....If Drift ever returned Rodimus' feelings of taking their friendship to a romantic level, I don't know if he has them any longer. Understandably, it isn't something he discusses often." Rung looked at Megatron. "And of course, as his amica, I cannot help him through that professionally though I do try to poke and prod a bit sometimes, but purely as I would for a friend."

"Is that ethical?" Megatron teased. He'd sipped at his glass as Rung spoke, and finally finished it off. He set the empty cube down and extended a hand over the table.

Rung chuckled, tilting his head. He rested his hand in Megatron's, comfortably, at ease. "As long as I don't take it to extremes. It's the same as confining in any partner. There's a difference between comforting and clinical." Rung smiled. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Megatron nodded. "If nothing else, I suppose you will always keep us healthy."

Any residual feelings for Drift gave Rodimus another reason to dislike Megatron, another reason to act up. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, trying to think, when the door opened.

"Captain, your prescence is needed on the bridge."

"I'll leave you to it," Rung said. He stood up and walked around the desk, pressing a small kiss against Megatron's forehead. He smiled, waving at Megatron as he left. "Good afternoon, Ultra Magnus," he said cheerfully, and Ultra Magnus nodded his head in reply as the door closed behind Rung.

Megatron looked up at Ultra Magnus and started to stand. Halfway to standing he paused and tilted his head. "...Ultra Magnus, what are you feelings toward Rodimus?"

"...Permission to speak freely?"

"Please do."

Ultra Magnus closed his optics a moment, looking as if he was thinking hard, compiling a list. Or maybe he was trying to reboot his system.

"Magnus?"

"I'm trying to narrow down the list. His captaincy-"

"Is not what I was referring to. Let me rephrase. What is your personal opinion, your feelings, about Rodimus."

The faint darkening of his faceplates and long silence told Megatron all he needed to know.

"I see."

"Do not get the wrong idea Sir. Captain. It is merely-"

"You need not say anything more." Megatron came around the desk, stepping on the bridge again. He turned, looking back at Ultra Magnus. "...Though it seems that he has the same feelings for you."

"Captain." Ultra Magnus was tense now.

"Take a chance with life, Ultra Magnus. I think I can handle the bridge for a few....hours."

"Hours." Ultra Magnus looked away as Megatron sat in the captain's chair, his faceplates darkening slightly again.

"This is Rodimus we're talking about." Megatron smirked. "I doubt he would leave you be until you were both quite...satisfied." When Ultra Magnus opened his mouth, Megatron held up a hand. "Permission to be excused granted, Ultra Magnus. In fact. I insist on it."

Ultra Magnus turned on his heel and left, without even a polite 'thank you'.


End file.
